Enter beautiful
by KillMeRomantically
Summary: well...I'm basing this story off of the song self conclusion by the spill canvas so check it out and you'll get my story kinda...M for guy love and language chapters ALOT OF SWEARING!akuroku
1. Fade in, start the scene

Enter beautiful girl...

HEY EVERYONE WHOM READS THIS! So I have decided to get my ass in gear and write a damn story...(the last one I wrote was on my old account and I wrote it like a year and a half ago...so...yeah...

OH! And YES I'm going to make Roxas kind of emo... (He really seems it in the game...it saddened me...) but yeah...please review it because then I can know what to do to make it better! Yay

I am depressed to say that no...I don't own anything...smiles sadly if only I was that cool...if only

AKUROKU!

Song's used: (1) Miserable at Best-Mayday Parade, (2)Way to Ruin the Holidays-Select Start

Self Conclusions-The Spill Canvas (check it out!)

* * *

The pitter patter of rain could only be heard in the large apartment. Tiny fractions of light pierced though the thin curtains, eliminating little parts of the room. A couch lay off to one side along with a small coffee table and a large TV. By the door was the kitchen, which was rather large, compared to other ones in the building. Through the large window, you could see a great expanse of sea and white sand. A lone whimper of pain could be heard in the relatively silent apartment. Off to the side, at the end of a short hallway, there was a bedroom. Sitting there beside a large bed, sat a petite blonde haired boy. Stunning blue eyes glistened sadly, as tears flowed from them. There was a grim expression on his face.

"Because I know I'm good for something" He muttered, through slightly quivering lips. "I just haven't found it yet, but...I need it..." (1) Slumping shoulders signaled that the boy had fallen asleep. A little 'clang' sounded, as a bloody blade fell from the boy's hand

* * *

"BEEP BEEP!!" the tiny alarm clock sounded. "BEEP BEEP"

A groan was heard. Sprawled out awkwardly on the ground, lay the blonde. After blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and glancing at the clock and sighed. It was 7:30, meaning 4 or so hours until he had to go to work. Stretching he felt a rather unpleasant pain coming from his left forearm. Moving his arm into view he noticed the dry blood that covered it. Grimacing, when he saw many shallow cuts that littered his forearm.

Standing up slowly, he shuffled over to his stereo cranked the volume and pressed play. After a very short pause, music filled the apartment. Then he moved a little less sluggishly towards the master bath, singing along.

"Take me home and I'll tell you the truth, everyone knows what I've done to you, how can I show my face I can never look back, my feeling are barely staying intact." He sang to himself. Stepping into the rather large bathroom, he proceeded to wash off the dried blood. After the bloodied liquid drained, he went and grabbed bandages, to cover the slightly bleeding arm. Looking up at his reflection he scowled. Cloudy blue eyes stared back at him. "Christ" he murmured splashing water to his face. Sullenly, he walked around his apartment, music still playing in the background.

**_"Then she told me stay, And I'll never walk away oh, And I know it's the truth, And i won't have another sound"_**

**_  
_**Making his way to the kitchen he sang, "Please don't go, I have this all figured out, And I never want to stop, It's not my fault" he then took a breath. "I made it sure, I made it through the night, This ride, And I know how you could ever come this part of the mess" Once in the kitchen the small blonde pulled out his mini wheat's, milk and a bowl, and poured himself some. Pulling out a spoon as he made his way to the couch. Sitting down he grabbed the remote, and turned up the volume drowning out the music.(A.N. ...I do that...because I'm too damn lazy to get up and turn the music off) slowly he proceeded to eat and watch whatever was on, with minimal interest.

The rest of the morning proceeded without complication. At around 11:30, he left for a fairly uninteresting day of making preps coffee.(A.N. WHO SMELLS STARBUCKS!) once there, after a long, boring homeless people filled walk, he arrived at the corner Starbucks in which he worked. Putting on his green apron and begun.

* * *

so...it OK so far? i know...no name yet...and if you cant figure out what little emo boy it is...that's sad...very sad

but yeah...ima introduce axel next time okis!? sweet...

review??


	2. Enter beautiful

Enter beautiful

HEY EVERYONE WHOM READS THIS! So I have decided to get my ass in gear and write a damn story…(the last one I wrote was on my old account and I wrote it like a year and a half ago…so…yeah…oh and I know it ain't the best…but…I onno…)

OH! And YES I'm going to make Roxas kind of emo… (He really seems it in the game…it saddened me…) but yeah…please review it because then I can know what to do to make it better! Yay

I am depressed to say that no…I don't own anything…smiles sadly if only I was that cool…if only

Roxas can be…17…and Sora will be his work partner…woo!

Axel is…21(THEY NEED AN AGE GAP! It makes it all the better)

AKUROKU!

Song's used: (1) Miserable at Best-Mayday Parade,

Self Conclusions-The Spill Canvas (check it out!)

* * *

Enter beautiful

by KillMeRomanticaly

--

A soft melody flowed through the relatively empty café. It was around 3 in the afternoon, and was pouring rain outside of the Starbucks. Inside, there sat one man around his late teens, wild light brown hair, swinging his legs quickly, and mumbling some upbeat song. His large bright blue eyes and inviting grin lifted the dreary aura in the café. Well…all but the one that was surrounding the little blonde who was standing sleepily behind the counter. He dreaded working here, serving stupid drinks to even stupider people. Crossing his arms on the counter he laid down his head, closed his eyes and fell asleep. His un-usually spiky hair, slightly covering his face, gave him an angelic feel.

A few short moments later a cool breeze awoke the blonde from his momentary slumber. Looking up, through hazy blue eyes, to see whom had entered. He was unlike the others who came there. There stood a tall lanky and anorexic looking man. He was dressed in all black, loose belts criss-crossed on his thin hips. A black hood was pulled up over his head, shadowing his face. There was also a long fuzzy red and black scarf wrapped loosely around his thin pale neck. A smirk graced his lips when he noticed the bored boy. He walked the short space, to the blonde boy, in 5 long strides. Stopping short to look at what kinds there were. Pulling off the hood, he stood in front of the young blonde. Flaming red hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. Pieces sticking out in odd angles. Bright vibrant green eyes stared at the blonde. A large grin graced his features.

Taking another, shorter, step he was at the counter. The blonde groaned and stood up straight, put on a half assed smile and spoke. "Hi…what can I get for ya today?"

"Hmm…" he took a very long, awkward pause (AN: I HATE THOSE!). Looking into the blondes bright blue eyes. "Donno" he said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

The short blonde sighed. "You need a moment then?" he asked, getting a little pissed.

--

The tall red head looked at the blonde, well stared was more like it. Not bothering to answer. Eyes raked over the blonde's body, taking in his short feminine structure. Then back to his stunning eyes.

"U-um…Mr.?" the blond stammered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want something?" the blonde asked.

"Maybe," he took a short pause "say, what's your name?"

"R-Roxas…why?" he said skeptically. "What about you?"

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Axel, A-X-E-L Got it memorized" he said with a cocky undertone.

"Uh…sure?" he answered, giving the red head an odd look. "So um…are you going to get anything?"

"Right…um…fuck…anything here any good?" he asked looking up at the choices, and then back at Roxas, with a fairly disgruntled look on his face.

Thinking for a second Roxas answered "well…I like the lemonade ones, and…the white chocolate mocha…um…and then green tea frapichino (sp?)…um…yeah…I think those are good…"

"Right…well…could I get one of those mocha things?"

"Mmhmm…what size?"

"Uh…a big one?" he said grinning a little.

"Alright…it'll be done in a sec,..kay?" the blonde one asked.

Axel nodded. "Hey…when it's done wanna come and sit?" he asked innocently.

"Um…I have my break in a few…so maybe" he answered, starting the drink.

Looking at the blonde again, axel walked away to go sit at an empty chair.

With Roxas, in his head

"FFFUUUCCCKKK!!" he screamed at himself internally, "Great fucking job there Roxas! He could be a fucking perv for all that you know! 'I have my break in a little, so maybe' WHY!?" he growled and leaned his head against the wall in front of him. "Well…he didn't see all too bad…other than the creepy stare…maybe there was something on my face? Hmm…I don't think there was….shit this sucks big time. Should I sit with him? I mean not much could happen…and Sora's here if he decides to try and rape me. UGH!" he huffed and started on the drink.

With Axel, in his head

--

"Shit…I…fucked up big time…" he groaned "I bet he thinks I'm some perv or something…but...NO!" he glanced over at the blond, his heart picking up pace, "…Damnnit I need to get a hold of myself…I SO cant fuck this over…but…why is my heart racing? …there something about this kid I like? Nah…just kinda met him….that's not how it works…dose it?" he shook his head, earning a odd look from the brown haired boy who just walked by and into the back. Closing his eyes, and laying his head back, he started trying to sort through his mangled thoughts.

With Roxas

"Rrrrrooooooxxxxxaaaaaasssssss!!..." Came a cheerful voice. Looking up Roxas saw Sora, his co-worker. His chocolate brown hair sticking up, in random arrays of spikes. The brunette looked at the blonde "what cha doing?" he asked walking closer and poked Roxas in the ribs, earning him a feminine squeak.

"HEY! Don't do that!" Roxas said and bonked Sora on the head, "and I'm bringing the only person in this place his drink" he said angrily and pointed to the cup. "So, I'm taking my break, which means you're going to have to do some work today sora" that earned a pout from the bubbly boy.

"Fine" he said and put on an apron and stood behind the counter, waiting for someone, anyone to enter the quiet café.

Normalish

Shaking his head, Roxas made his way over to the red head, drink in hand. Walking out from the back he looked around, and then spotted the lone man. Walking closer he noticed that the thin man was asleep on the chair that he sat on. Thin lips parted slightly, his chest moved gently with each slow even breath. Setting the how cup down on the table in front of him he sat down, across from Axel. Letting his eyes roam over the sleeping form, he noticed the little burgundy teardrop tattoos, which sat nicely under his eyes.

Still staring deeply at the red head in front of him, he failed to notice the intensely green eyes which had now opened, and were staring back at the blonde. Grinning he leaned forward and flicked the boys forehead.

"HEY! What the hell was that for!?" the blonde said after shooting upright, out of his seat.

"Oh nothing…." Replied a grinning Axel. "That mine?" he asked pointing at the drink.

"Mmhmm"

"Sweeeet!" the man exclaimed and proceeded to drink his…well…drink. Glancing at the blonde he smiled.

'_This should be fun.' _He thought.

* * *

YAY second chapter...god i fail...

is it okis??maybe?? probably not...

R&R please?


	3. But things are not what they seem

Enter beautiful girl…

OH! And YES I'm going to make Roxas kind of emo… (He really seems it in the game…it saddened me…) but yeah…please review it because then I can know what to do to make it better! Yay…I am depressed to say that no…I don't own anything…smiles sadly if only I was that cool…if only

Roxas can be…17…and Sora will be his work partner…woo! Axel is…21(THEY NEED AN AGE GAP! It makes it all the better)

AKUROKU! This isn't a song fic thing…it's just that every emo kid needs music…cuz they say that "I CANT LIVE WITH OUT IT! IT'S MY LIFE!!1" I laugh at them kinda! HAHAHAHA…ha

**Song's used: ****Death Cab For Cutie - Title And Registration** **Mayday Parade - When I Get Home, You're So Dead Self Conclusions-The Spill Canvas (check it out!)**

_Thinking is in italics_

**Song lyrics are gonna be bolded….k!? k**

Enter Beautiful

By KillMeRomantically

* * *

'_This should be fun.' He thought._

_--_

**There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade  
And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all  
And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide  
Lying awake at night**

**There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade  
And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all  
And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide  
Lying awake at night (up all night)  
When I'm lying awake at night.**

**--**

When the song ended, changing to a new one, the short blonde rolled over on his bed, causing it to groan. He sighed; it had been a very long day. First off having to work sucked balls. Second, that stupid, anorexic, son-of-a-bitch coming in and wasting Roxas' time. The boy huffed, sat up and turned up his music. Laying back down he started to get angry with himself.

**Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst  
And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse  
And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it  
Anymore**

'_The hell did I have to sit with him!?'_ he thought, 'fucking_ pedophile!' _closing his eyes, the music faded, as he focused on his and Axel's meeting.

**On any other day I'd shoot the boy  
Cause your simple toy  
Had caused a scene like this  
Leave him hanging on the walls**

_\\ Earlier at work /_

"W-what are you staring at?" the blonde asked tilting his head cutely, "There like….something on my face?"

Laughing deeply Axel responded with a simple "nope" and continued on staring at the blonde.

"Well then what! There has to be something wrong if you're just staring at me!" he exclaimed, hands fisting on his knees from the uprising of anger.

The anorexic man took a minute to think, "It's nothing!" he said grinning stupidly, "…just trying to see if I can explode you head with my mind…"he added, winking after, still staring.

"…" the smaller boy just glared at the man in front of him. _'…I hate this guy already…god damn…a fricken moron…sweet eyes though……..NO! Not gonna think about him like that…fuck man…get a hold of yourself' _the blonde shouted to himself. Sending one more glare the red heads way Roxas looked at his feet. _'Ugh…why am I even sitting here anyways? I don't even know the guy'_ he glanced up taking a quick look at the man. _'Has to be at least in his 20's. Also…looks WAY! Too malnourished'_ Roxas shook his head. _'ANNNNOOOORRREEEXXIIIAAAA!'_ he sang, and giggled out loud.

Axel heard this and leaned over the table, so that he was QUITE close to Roxas' face. "What's so funny?" he asked, only inches separated the two.

Lifting his head back up, the blonde yelped and got up from his chair. "THE HELL! Why in gods fucking name were you so god damn close!?...FUCK!" and with that, Roxas stormed back to the counter. "The fucking nerve" he grumbled to himself. When he was in the back, he glanced in the mirror, and noticed the bright blush that was painted on his childish face. _'W-w-what the h-hell!?' _he asked himself. _'WHY AM I BLUSHING!? I sooo don't like him…he's…creepy…and…we just met! What's wrong with me!' _he dropped his head, and began to shake it. "Ughhhh"

There was a giggle, and then a voice "what are you doing Roxas?" said the overly cheerful voice.

Looking up with dark eyes Roxas said "nothing sora…nothing…"

\\ Present /

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled, after remembering this. There was defiantly something wrong with him. Maybe he was sick. "yeah…" he said quietly "that's it…" slowly, the blonde fell into a restless sleep, music still playing in the background.

--

**Say hello  
Say hello  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry**

* * *

I knows I knows this is short….but I couldn't think of anything else…the next chapter will be with axel…cuz…everyone loves him! grins but yeah…I'm trying to write the forth chapter…and then their love action shall begin…and…Roxas is gonna be all sadtear and eeeemo

R&R please!


End file.
